lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Gehltropolis (Ecta Wrangler)
Ecta silently stares out the bus window as she sees 'Welcome to Gehltopolis!' zoom by, as they slowly head into the city. Ecta was cramped on the window seat as a rather large man squished her in, aswell as a man behind her silently staring at her. She silently sighs as she watches out the window, something catching her eye. : Ecta: What the- Ecta is interrupted as a tentacle slams into the bus, causing it to lose control and swerve, collapsing upon the ground and throwing everyone who didn't have the seatbelt on, including Ecta. : Ecta: Holy Gehl! Ecta snickers at her pun as she leaps out of the bus, looking around for a place to change, her eyes then focus onto a telephone box. : Ecta: Oh! Perfect! Ecta sprints into the telephone box to get changed, and a few seconds later a tentacle slaps the telephone box, literally ripping it out of the ground. The telephone box does a spin and lands upright, as Ecta stumbles out with her pants half on. : Ecta: Villain! Halt! Ecta regains her balance as the tentacle monster with a human body in the middle chuckles, grabbing Ecta with a tentacle and pulling her closer. : ???: Do you dare try to stop the supreme villain, Swirl? : Ecta: Great, we have one of those '''villains here. Ecta pulls out a gun as she shoots at the tentacle, causing it to drop Ecta, she then begins to run as tentacles smash into the ground beside her. : '''Ecta: Rocket, a plasma laser would be REEALLLY helpful right now! Shit! Shit! Ecta dodges one tentacle as she almost loses her footing dodging another, she slips as five tentacles wrap around her, squeezing her rather tightly. A robotic dog leaps out of the bus and throws a weapon to Ecta as she slips a hand out of the tentacles, grabbing it and firing at the tentacles. It slices the tentacles in half as Swirl screams in pain. : Ecta: Rocket! Get people outta that bus! Ecta screeches as a tentacle slips down her pants, she shrieks and shoots at it, beginning to run. : Ecta: 'Ey, tentacles don't go there, you perv! Ecta is caught as a mass of tentacles grab onto her, slamming her against a wall, she seems to think all hope is lost as Swirl approaches her. : Swirl: Swirl will have fun ripping every single on of your limbs off and SLOWLY killing you. : Ecta: Well that's one way to die. Ecta is caught by surprise as a bus on its side comes flying out of the distance, powered by a rocket, and slams into Swirl as Swirl is sent flying with the bus into the sky. : Ecta: Rocket, did you just hit him with a bus? : Rocket: Bark. Ecta giggles as Rocket barks in a monotone voice, as she pats his head. She smirks and looks around. : Ecta: Now lets see if there's good food here. ---- more to come Category:Episodes